


ily I found you

by 0910zhan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0910zhan/pseuds/0910zhan
Summary: ILY <3voilà le lyric de you found me - the fray pour l'occasion (qui se présente bien pour cette situation je pense)je suis juste dramatique pour le warning (personne ne meurt)
Relationships: niklaus linda
Kudos: 1





	ily I found you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaiarcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarcane/gifts).



##  _You Found Me_

_[The Fray](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C5CHFA_enFR790FR790&sxsrf=ALeKk01tm3GOhrYqKX7Ku50VpItHqWNsNA:1615072257288&q=The+Fray&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLUz9U3MM9JM8pYxMoRkpGq4FaUWAkARViXPRgAAAA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjPpLqB5ZzvAhWqDmMBHTgIAHUQMTAAegQIBBAD) _

I found God on the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

Where were you when everything was fallin' apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
That never rang and all I needed was a call  
That never came to the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

In the end, everyone ends up alone  
Losin' her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

Early mornin', the city breaks  
I've been callin' for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages, you never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, takin' all I want

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait  
To find me? To find me

But at the end, we found each other. 


End file.
